Battle for Supremacy: A Very Berry-Squashing Christmas!
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Christmas is finally here! And our favorite closet-dwellers are celebrating it in a very special way! Look for presents galore, quirky Christmas sweaters and Strawberry Shortcake! Only the characters that were in the first Battle for Supremacy are in this one- sorry!


Eightbooksand60cats: MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLIE BROWN! There, that got your attention, didn't it?

Spry: MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLIE SHEEN!

Eightbooksand60cats: And now you're REALLY paying attention, right? Good! Well, we've got Sokka and Zuko hanging stockings-

Zuko: (hanging a stocking on the wall) This is the worst job ever.

Eightbooksand60cats: Kai, Cody and Zane decorating the tree-

Zane: Do you just want to use streamer icicles or do you want real icicles?

Eightbooksand60cats: Katara, Jewel, Sakura and Aang hanging up mistletoe, although that probably wasn't the smartest idea-

Aang: (standing under the mistloe with Katara) You know what you're supposed to do under the mistletoe?

Katara: Yeah.

Sakura and Jewel: (look at each other) (Run off screaming)

Eightbooksand60cats: Cole, Ace and Sparky dercorating every where else-

Sparky: (randomly throwing decorations all over the place) WHEE!

Cole: Stop!

Ace: (doing the same thing as Sparky) But its fun!

Eightbooksand60cats: Toph, Z and Jay are making Christmas cookies-

Jay: (baking cookies) You could help, y'know.

Toph: (sitting on a chair, doing absolutely nothing) Nah.

Eightbooksand60cats: And Little Cat's making Christamas sweaters!

Little Cat: (knitting) This one's for Sokka. (Sokka's sweater has a mallet on it)

Spry: So what are we doing?

Eightbooksand60cats: Sitting on armchairs while wrapping presents!

Spry: But we already did that.

Eightbooksand60cats: Oh we did? Well then we're sitting in armchairs sipping hot chocolate while doing nothing!

Spry: (shrugs) Sounds good to me. But then... What's Luna doing?

Eightbooksand60cats: Trying to get rid of a horse. :3

(Outside)

Luna: Alright, you stupid horse, (lifts up flamethrower) prepare to be barbecued!

(Inside)

Eightbooksand60cats: (into a walkie talkie) Zane, can I get a status check?

Zane: (from walkie talkie) We're finished! And your tree looks great, because Kai and Cody managed to make their own metal ornaments with flames (not real) on them! And then I put real icicles on the tree!

Spry: Good! Take a break then.

Zane: Will do.

Spry: Why do we leave these things until the very last minute?

Eightbooksand60cats: Dunno. Cause its fun to do SPEED CHRISTMAS DECORATING!

Spry: DON'T FORGET SPEED CHRISTMAS GIFT WRAPPING! :D

Eightbooksand60cats: (looks at perfectly wrapped gifts) They're so perfect aren't they?

Spry: Yep, and now all we have to do is put them under the tree!

Little Cat: (holding Sokka's sweater) Finished with the sweaters! And look! Sokka's has a special feature! (Mallet pops out of Sokka's sweater and almost hits Little Cat on the head) Hee hee! I'll put them in everyone's stockings tonight!

Spry: Little Cat! Hide it, QUICK! Sokka's coming!

(SPECIAL MESSAGE: That's right, you guessed it! Little Cat, Spry and I are handling the gifts! Yes, they're good gifts. You expect me to give my favorite characters stupid gifts?)

Little Cat: (smiling weirdly) Hi Sokka.

Sokka: You're gonna hit me with a mallet.

Little Cat: Yes, I am. MALLET! (Hits Sokka over the head with a mallet)

Eightbooksand60cats: Quick, Little Cat! Hide him, QUICK!

Little Cat: Or Santa won't give us more presents?

Eightbooksand60cats: Santa won't give anymore presents. ALL HE DOES IS DRINK YOUR MILK AND EAT YOUR COOKIES!

Little Cat: (gasps) Even the chocolate chip cookies!?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yes Little Cat. Even the chocolate chip cookies.

Little Cat: SANTA'S EVIL! He must be punished! (Roars) I think my roaring getting better!

Spry: Yeah, it is! Last time it was only five seconds long. This one was thirty seconds long!

Little Cat: Yay! Extra cookie for Spry!

Spry: Cookie! (Chomps on cookie) (swallows cookie) How'd I do?

Eightbooksand60cats: (stops stopwatch) You did in five seconds! Last time was seven seconds! NEEEEEEEEEEW RECORD!

Spry and Little Cat: (jumping up and down and screaming excitedly)

Eightbooksand60cats: Alright! Let's put the presents under the tree! Then we can go to bed!

Spry, Little Cat and Eightbooksand60cats: (walk off carrying presents and sweaters)

On Christmas day...

Eightbooksand60cats: GREAT GREEN GLOBS OF-

Luna: Pleeeeeeease, don't sing that song.

Eightbooksand60cats: Okay! :3

Spry: GREAT GREEN GLOBS-

Jewel: NOOOOOOOOO!

Little Cat: GREAT-

Luna and Jewel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Little Cat: (sulkily) Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalaBORING!

Katara: (reading Eightbooksand60cats Avatar parody) HEY! You made me look bad!

Eightbooksand60cats: Shut up Katara. YOU LET ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN IT AND I'LL LET LITTLE CAT EAT YOU!

Katara: ...

Spry: Never mind, let's open the presents!

Two minutes later...

Little Cat: Everybody look in your stockings!

Everyone: (looks in stockings)

Katara: Why is there a brick on my sweater?

Little Cat: You're welcome.

(Random brick appears out of nowhere and drops on Katara's head)

Little Cat: Hee-hee! That's why! THANKS SPARKY!

Sparky: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Zuko: Wow.

Aang: (opens present) Wow! Another air staff! Thanks guys!

Little Cat: Hey Katara, you know that since there's water in poop, you can bend poop? So you're a water-blood-poopbender now!

Katara: ...

Luna: And you know what we're having for Christmas dinner?

Cole: What, what!?

Luna: Horse. (Walks off) And its barbecued!

Kai: That doesn't sound remotely appetizing.

Cole: I think it sounds great!

Jay: ...

Zane: He's blinded by love's white glare.

Spry: What the hay is that supposed to mean?

Zane: I dunno.

Toph: ... I'm going back to bed. (Leaves)

Doorbell: DING DONG, DING DONG, DINGY DINGY DINGY DONG!

Eightbooksand60cats: (frowning) Who could that be? (Walks towards closet door as Sokka puts on his sweater and immediately gets hit on the head with the mallet that pops out of the sweater, and Little Cat starts to laugh hysterically)

Eightbooksand60cats: (opens door and looks around, then looks down)

Strawberry Shortcake: Hi! I'm Strawberry Shortcake! And I want to be you friend.

Eightbooksand60cats: (pauses, then grabs a random shoe) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH! (Starts whacking Strawberry Shortcake with shoe)

Little Cat: (looks at squished Strawberry Shortcake) YOU KILLED STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Runs off screaming about pie, Dean Winchester, snow and Jack Frost)

Eightbooksand60cats: ... SPRY! YOUR TURN TO END IT!

Spry: Bye-bye! Look for the New Year Special in January! :3


End file.
